Stoopid Land, Digiworld
by Someone Stoopid
Summary: Wat happenz when tha DigiPsychos meet the Digidestined&Digimessengers? u.u U DONT WANNA KNOW!!!


Stoopid Land, Digiworld

e.e

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By~ Stoopid Yamato AKA Brian AKA Yamato Ishida of Friendship AKA ... Stoopid Yamato =D

What Happens when tha Digidestined and Digimessengers meet the DigiPsychos.

Disclaimer: I was drunk when I wrote this. Anything here cannot be verified as it is all drunken babble. And Dat website---[ http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/][1] ish Psycho Sora's, but I haf been dere and know where picz & stuff are. *collapses drunkenly on the floor and dreams of cheese*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm drunk," said Stoopid Yamato.

"No duh," said Queen Tyrant Kari.

"eeeeee!! Tha purple people!!" said Stoopid Yamato, rolling on the floor with his legs in the air.

Queen Tyrant Kari stood up and walked away to tell Psycho Sora dat he was drunk again.

"PSYCHOSORA!! STOOPID YAMATO ISH DRUNK AGAIN!" she yelled.

"IM NOT PSYCHO SORA!" Shouted Psycho Sora. "I'M CARE KAMIYA, THE DIGIMESSENGER!"

"What the hell is a Digimessenger?" asked Queen Tyrant Kari.

Psycho Sora blinked. "I don't know yet!" She used a magic button thingy in the wall and they found out what Digimessengers were. They are kids who are controlled by whoever holds their digivices. Psycho Sora got transformed into Care Kamiya !

([http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/care.html][2]> for profile   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/carechan.jpg][3]> for picture>

Queen Tyrant Kari got transformed into.. (whats her name...) Margie Kasogi!   
([http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/margie.html][4]> for profile   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/margie.jpg][5]> for picture)

They blinked and went their seperate ways.

Margie came upon Mint, an evil Digimessenger. And Margie tried to kiss Mint. And Mint didn't like that because Mint was going out with her adopted brother and she was straight. So Mint tried to eat Margie, and Margie cried because she didn't like that either. So they were mad, and they went to Care to see what she said they should do.

([http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/MintSakura02.gif][6]> I dun think therz a profile for Mint)

Care thought about it, and then she said that she would have to eat them both, and would they please wait for a minute while she got some salt.Margie and Mint didn't want to be eaten so they ran away. Care came back with the salt and saw them running away and yelled after them that she would get them. So Care chased after them, and Margie and Mint ranned into the Dark Tower and saw Sikoro.

([http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/sikoro.html][7]> for profile   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/sikoro.gif][8]> for picture.)

Sikoro was sitting on the bed and hugging a lot of underwear.

"Hey Sikoro what's wrong?" said Margie because Sikoro looked sad.

"Satoru took mah favourite pair of undies," Sikoro said almost crying.

"What? Satoru took your undies?" Mint said, and blinked.

"No, his undies, they were mah favourite pair," cried Sikoro.

"Okay..." said Margie, then she gave Sikoro a big hug. While Margie was giving Sikoro a hug, Mint took Sikoro's wallet and made the thumbs-up sign to Margie, who stopped hugging. "Well we gotta go S'iko so see-ya later, or Care will eat us." They ran a little farther.

Mint looked in Sikoro's wallet. "A lot of unwashed undies... and it looks like Satoru has a bladder problem..." she said making a face.

"Ewww," said Margie. They kept going.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
At tha DigiPsycho Castle~

Insane Sora walked past the throne room, then backtracked and looked in to it. She saw Stoopid Yamato walking around on his hands with his pants pulled up almost to his neck.

He was singing: "Whos that weird, nerdy guy who wears his pants pulled way up high? Yamato! Stoopid Yamato!" Insane Sora blinked and ran away very fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Care walked into the Dark Tower where Sikoro was still crying.

"Sikoro? What are happened?" She asked.

"Margie and Mint stole mah wallet, and it had some of Satoru's undies in it," Sikoro sobbed. She was clutching a last pair of underwear in her arms.

"Awww," said Care, then took the undies. "Yoink!" she said and ran away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Margie and Mint came upon Lance standing naked by a waterfall.

(I dun think therez a profile for Lance... but letz jest say hez a nerd and lahkz to flirt wif Kayoki)

"Hi..." said Margie, averting her eyes.

"Uhm, whatcha doin' Lance?" asked Mint. "Err... nice duds."

"Yesh!" said Lance. "I see you are smart people, for the Elfmon told me that only very smart people can see these special clothes."

"Man he is stoopid," whispered Margie to Mint.

"Yes.. they're... beautiful," said Mint, just saying dat for no reason, but not looking at Lance.

"Yesh!" said Lance. "Do you think Kayoki will like them?"

Margie blinked. "Kayoki will like it, er, them, a lot, but I'm not sure about Keso.."

"I'll beat him up!" Lance said brightly. "These special clothes also give me superpowers!"

"Right..." said Mint. "Well, we gotta go now."

They walked past Lance still not looking at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DiscoTsunomon bopped Stoopid Yamato on the head with the Scepter of Bopping.

"Ow!" said Stoopid Yamato and started to cry.

"Awww... I'm sorry," said DiscoTsunomon.

"Big hug!" said HippieTanemon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Digidestined were lost in the woods.

Mimi started to throw a fit. "I HATE DUH WOODS I HATE BUGS I HATE THE DIGIWORLD I WANT TO BE HOME WITH A MILKSHAKE AND MAH SOAPS!"

Miyako kicked Mimi. "Shut up, prep!" she yelled.

Care walked past.

"CARE!" shouted Taichi.

"TAI!" shouted Care but kept walking.

"No, wait up!" shouted Taichi and he ran after her. Piko the Mewmon was wif Care by then.

"Hiya!" Piko said.

"Hiya..." Taichi said, wary because Piko had rabies.

"Whats up?" Care said.

"We're lost," Taichi confessed.

"Cool! I'm not!" said Care as she stepped over a small stream.

"What should I do?" Taichi asked.

"Follow the stream, dummy!" said Care.

"Where will that take me?"

"The hell of the digital world."

"Oh.. well, I don't want to go there."

"Piko! Transport!" said Care. Tha Digidestined got transported to tha throne room in tha DigiPsycho castle while Care walked on to see Lance standing by the waterfall butt nekkid.

"Hi..." said Care.

"Hi Care! Have you seen Kayoki?" Lance asked.

"Nopes," Care said.

Just then Kayoki walked out of the woods with her big brother Keso.

"KAYOKI!" shouted Lance and ran forward and hugged her while Care blinked rapidly.

Keso pulled Lance away from Kayoki while Kayoki stood there in shock at having a naked person hug her. Keso started punching the hell out of Lance who was still nude.

"HAHAHA!!" Lance said and tried to lift Keso over him and throw him in the woods. Lance's arm snapped in two. "AHHH!!!" Lance ran away with no clothes on for the hospital.

Everyone blinked.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At tha DigiPsycho Castle~

All the Digidestined and their digimon appeared in the throne room where HippieTanemon, Stoopid Yamato, Insane Sora, and DiscoTsunomon were now all bopping each other with swords.

"Hi..." said Taichi slowly.

"You look like me," said Yamato to Stoopid Yamato suspiciously.

"Im yer clone!" said Stoopid Yamato and bopped Yamato with the black sword of Stoopidity.

"Kewl.." said Yamato.

"Do I have a clone?" Hikari asked.

"Yups!" said Insane Sora. "And there are three Sora clones!"

"Wow! Are there Mimi clones?" Mimi wondered.

"Ya, theres one, but she's locked in the closet, and we don't like to speak about her," said HippieTanemon.

"Wow! Another Tanemon!" said Tanemon.

"Actually, I'm HippieTanemon," said HippieTanemon.

"You *grunt* stoopid *grunt* dumb *pant* clone *wheeze* darn *grunt* you *snort* to *gasp, cough* Heck! " said Tsunomon bopping on DiscoTsunomon.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" said DiscoTsunomon.

"I wanna see mah clone," said Mimi.

"If you must.." Insane Sora led Mimi to the attic of the DigiPsycho castle.

"Is this where you keep her?" asked Mimi.

"No," said Insane Sora. "There is a stairway to the basement from here that goes all the way down the side of the castle."

"Whoa! You guys must need to keep this clone pretty heavily guarded!" said Mimi as they began to descend the stairs.

"Yeah." said Insane Sora. "Do you want to turn back?"

"No, no! I want to see..... da only purson who ish as pretty as MEE! And dat is MAH CLONE! I wonder if she will know any new make-up hints?" Mimi talked to herself as they went down.

Insane Sora led her through a maze of stairways and corridors in the basement until they reached a room that said "WARNING: DO NOT FEED THE ANIMAL!" Insane Sora picked up a package of raw hot-dogs and opened the door a crack and threw the hotdogs in.

Mimi heard a snarling noise as the clone leaped on the hot-dogs and tore them to bits and ate them.

Insane Sora turned on the light and the window, and Mimi saw the clone, who looked exactly like her only more drunk and with torn clothes.

"Wouldja lahk ta meetcher clone?" Insane Sora smirked.

"K!" said Mimi stoopidly.

Insane Sora let Mimi in. The two Mimi's looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm, er, Mimi, " said Mimi nervously.

"I'm Kinky Mimi, or Alcoholic Mimi," the other Mimi introduced herself.

"Oh... cool name," said Mimi. "So... why did they lock you in here? You seem civil enough."

"Well, I stole their plushies," said Kinky Mimi.

"Stole their plushies?" Mimi repeated, puzzled.

"Ya... I took Queen Tyrant Kari's Samael plushie and Wallace plushie, and Psycho Sora's Yamato plushies, and Satoru plushie, and Hugh the Hand plushie, and Wallace plushie, and MegaInsaneGatomon's Meowth plushie, and man they had a lot of drool on them, but wif them that's like a crime. And it was only a joke. So, I'm here. And I can't get out."

"I'll help ya get out!" said Mimi, vowing to defend her clone.

"Excellent," said Kinky Mimi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mint and Margie walked on, and this time they came upon Chris, Mystic, and Jake.

Jake was turned into a dog.

Chris was petting the dog.

Mystic was petting Iko the Koromon, his digimon.

( no picz for any of dose guyz--   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/chris.html][9]>   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/jake.html][10]>   
[http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/mystic.html][11]>)

"Hiya.." said Mint.

"Huwwo?" said Margie and bopped Jake with her crest. Jake bit her hand. "OW!" yelled Margie. "DAMN YOU DUMB DOG!" she kicked it and it howled in pain.

"Guess what!" said Mystic.

"What?" asked Mint.

"My big brother's ganna have puppies!!" Mystic said excitedly.

"What?" said Mint and Margie together.

"We always knew Jake was a woman," said Chris.

Jake started to howl and lay over and went into labour and Mint and Margie ran away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Care came by about an hour later all the puppies were born and washed up.

"Wow! They're so cute!" she said and picked one up.

"That's Spot!" said Mystic. "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Care.

"Those are my nephews!!" said Mystic. "I'm an uncle!!"

"What?" said Care in alarm, nearly dropping the kawaii puppy.

"Those are my nephews, " Mystic repeated, then added, "well, nieces too I guess."

"I don't understand.." said Care.

"Oh well Jake turned into a dog, and he was a girl dog, and a boy dog came and made baby dogs and now Jake had baby dogs and Jakes my brother, er, sister, I guess, and I'm an uncle! Those are Jake's babies!" Mystic explained though not too clearly.

"Aiight..." said Care and ran away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the DigiPsycho castle~

Mimi unthreaded her dress at duh bottom to remember tha way back. Then that night when everyone was sleeping she crept back down and opened the door and let out her clone.

"Thanks!" said the clone, hugging Mimi. "Now what do we do?"

"Let's go to New York!" said Mimi.

"Aiight!!" agreed Kinky Mimi and they stole a lawnmower and started driving to New York.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ee;; *trying to finish the story before it's time to go to swimming lessons* ... uhh...

TO BE CONTINUED!!!! =D   
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/care.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/carechan.jpg
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/margie.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/margie.jpg
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/MintSakura02.gif
   [7]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/sikoro.html
   [8]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/sikoro.gif
   [9]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/chris.html
   [10]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/jake.html
   [11]: http://www.geocities.com/care_kamiya_digimessenger/mystic.html



End file.
